governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Pune BRT
Bus Rapid Transit in Pune Bus Rapid Transit (BRT) is a bus-based mass transit system that aims to provide a higher level of service than an ordinary bus service. It aims to do so by incorporating various elements such as exclusive right-of-way for buses, pre-board ticketing, aligning bus platforms with bus entry points, using intelligent transport systems etc. Apart from exclusive bus lanes, the Pune BRT also comes with a dedicated cycle lane (and, of course, a footpath) wherever possible. History of Pune BRT Pune was the first city in India to begin operations on a BRT corridor in December 2006. It started operations on a pilot corridor of 13 kms length from Katraj to Hadapsar along the Satara and Solapur roads. The pilot corridor implementation is not completed as of mid 2008, though some services do run on the corridor. Soon after inauguration, the pilot corridor got a lot of bad press and publicity due to a few accidents on the corridor. The pilot experiment was also widely criticised by civil groups as being hastily planned and implemented, without due studies. A detailed corridor design was prepared in 2007 to address many of the misgivings expressed, and it is this design that the PMC is currently attempting to implement. PMPML (and its earlier avatar of PMT) has been managing the operational aspects of BRT since its inauguration. Further plans A study conducted by CIRT and IIT Delhi has recommended over 100km of BRT in Pune, taking into account mobility needs and the ability of corridors to support BRT. Discussions are also on about how best to brand, market and manage the operations of BRT as it gets implemented across the city, and how best to integrate it with other PMPML services which will act as feeder services. Terms of Reference The following Terms of Reference for Pune BRT were developed by CDSA upon the request of the Pune Municipal Corporation for a Multi-Modal Traffic and Transportation Plan. News Items re BRT in India January 25, 2009 BRTS is best for future transport: Dikshit Times of India PUNE: Delhi chief minister Sheila Dikshit strongly supported the Bus Rapid Transit system (BRTS), terming it as the best option for future public transport. ... ---- Public Opinion January 27, 2010 People are doing Research & R&D on the public routes. Also tries to provide best solution as per there understanding.BRT will never be successful untill & unless you will not understand the public requirement. Even if you launch BRT it fail because of following reasons. # Everyone can not struggle to get into the PMT or PMPML. # If frequency is not good even after launching it, it cann't be successful. # How it will cover all the points? # What about points which is not covered? # Whom you are expecting to use this service? # Is there any special arrangement for peak timings? # What security one will get in it? Public Transport is really a major concern in Pune. Because of this sale of 2 wheelers in Pune has been exceeded to maximum in country. Still it is increasing everyday. As per my Analysis & finding we need to work thoroughly & together on it to combat this problem. Vikram (Mob: 9860966621) Transportation Category:Projects Category:Transportation Category:JNNURM